


Five things their teammates wanted Ronon and Teyla to understand about Earth

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Cultural Differences, Dialogue-Only, Earth, Gen, geocentric model of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/"><b>sg1_five_things</b></a>.  Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/191582.html?thread=4187230#t4187230">on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things their teammates wanted Ronon and Teyla to understand about Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/). Originally posted [on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/191582.html?thread=4187230#t4187230).

1\. Look, Earth isn't perfect, but it's home. You can't really change that.

2\. That isn't how you hold a fork, or a knife, or a – look, it's really not that hard, I'm sure even _you_ could get this right. I am not overreacting! Because you're getting mashed potatoes _everywhere_, and it's disgusting. Did they not have utensils on Sateda? You know what, fine. Do your whole caveman thing. And yes, "caveman" is supposed to be an insult!

3\. What, like McKay? No, he's not what people on Earth are like. He's one of a kind. Thankfully.

(Oh yes, very funny, Colonel "Surf's up, _dudes_." I'll have you know that Earth could really benefit from having more people of my brilliance around.

...Don't even joke about that, Rodney. Some things are just too scary to be funny.)

4\. Originally, people thought that Earth was the center of the universe. They thought that it stayed perfectly in place while the sun and the stars and everything else orbited around it. It's a completely ridiculous theory that would be seen through easily by anyone who was bothering to pay the slightest bit of attention to the evidence, but everyone believed it anyway for a few thousand years until they finally realized how moronic that was and started trying to figure out how things really worked. So no one says they believe it anymore, that the Earth is the center of the universe. Of course, it's the founding principle of the Stargate program, with the good-old United States Air Force and the most Machiavellian bureaucrats the IOA can find to make sure that it stays there.

5\. Look, Earth isn't perfect, but it's where we came from. You can't really change that.


End file.
